Secret
by Ninjaaah
Summary: [Traduction de WrittermanIX] Alfred et Ivan gardent jalousement un secret parce que leur relation est plus intime que ce qu'elle devrait alors que leurs pays sont en guerre. C'est pour cela que personne ne doit être au courant, c'est pour cela qu'ils doivent sauver les apparences.


**SECRETO** \- WrittermanIX

( s/12616162/1/Secreto )

Traduction : Miss Cactus

_Alfred et Ivan gardent jalousement un secret parce que leur relation est plus intime que ce qu'elle devrait alors que leurs pays sont en guerre. C'est pour cela que personne ne doit être au courant, c'est pour cela qu'ils doivent sauver les apparences._

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ivan se plaça devant l'ascenseur en replaçant son écharpe et appuya sur le bouton pour aller au septième étage où se trouvait son appartement, mais avant que la porte ne se ferme complètement, une main entra dans l'ascenseur et les portes s'ouvrirent de nouveau. Il soupira lorsqu'il vit le visage d'Alfred et se colla de l'autre côté de l'ascenseur, croisant les yeux du blond dans le reflet du miroir.

« Tu fais la gueule, _commie_. » Se moqua Alfred en voyant le visage du russe dans le miroir. « Ça te dérange qu'on prenne le même ascenseur ? »

Ivan soupira. « Ils se doutent de quelque chose. » Chuchota-t-il avant de tiquer. « Angleterre et Franche, Alfred. Si on continue comme ça finira par nous retomber dessus. »

Alfred rit et coinça l'autre contre le miroir. « Ça m'est égal. Je me fiche de ce qu'ils pensent, de ce qu'ils savent... Ça m'est complètement égal. Je t'aime. » Dit-il contre ses lèvres. « Je t'aime vraiment. »

Ivan tourna la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres. « On est en guerre. » Chuchota-t-il. Il soupira et fit de nouveau face au blond. « Nos pays sont en guerre. »

« Pas nous. »

« On ne peut pas être aussi indiscrets. » Ajouta le russe et posa son front contre celui de l'américain avant d'appuyer sur le bouton rouge pour arrêter l'ascenseur. « Même si ce n'est pas notre guerre Alfred, c'est celle de nos pays. »

« Alors rends-toi et finissons-en avec ça. » Proposa l'américain. « Rends-toi et sois mien sans que rien ne t'en empêche... »

Le russe posa ses lèvres contre celles d'Alfred pour le faire taire. « Je ne vais pas me rendre, tout comme toi tu ne vas pas te rendre non plus. » Dit-il lorsqu'ils se séparèrent. « Je crois en mon idéologie et tu crois en la tienne... Il n'y a pas de raison de se rendre. »

L'américain posa sa main sur le visage de son partenaire et le caressa doucement. « Je veux que tu sois mien... »

« C'est pour ça que je vais à l'appartement. »

« Non. » Chuchota Alfred en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de l'autre pour les tirer un peu. « Je veux que tu sois complètement mien. Toi, ton corps, ton cœur et ta foi... Tout. »

Le russe sourit et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes une nouvelle fois, les mordant doucement pendant qu'il l'enlaçait. « Aucune nation ne peut offrir autant, elle se perdrait et finirait par disparaître. Je ne vais pas disparaître, même si je t'aime je ne vais pas disparaître pour toi. » Chuchota le plus grand contre les lèvres de son homologue. « Prends-moi. Prends ce que je peux t'offrir et prépare tes troupes à la guerre. »

Alfred sourit. « Je ne laisserai pas le communisme continuer à faire son chemin dans d'autres pays. Je t'arrêterai, je te vaincrai et après tu te soumettras à moi et tu ne pourras pas refuser... »

« Je ne dirai non à rien. » Se moqua le russe dans son oreille avant de débloquer l'ascenseur et se décala. « Tiens-toi bien, va avec Angleterre, parle avec France, bois un peu et après, quand ils penseront tous que tu rentres chez toi, monte ici... »

Ivan laissa une seconde clé de son appartement dans la main de l'américain et prit le couloir en sortant de l'ascenseur pour rentrer chez lui. Alfred se mordit la lèvre inférieure, voulant suivre le russe pendant un moment, mais l'autre avait raison, ils devaient prétendre que rien n'avait changé. Ils étaient en guerre. Il ne pouvait pas fraterniser avec l'ennemi. Ils ne pouvaient pas être amis et encore moins amants.

Alfred détestait les secrets, surtout ce secret. Il aimerait dire à Angleterre et France qu'il était avec Ivan, qu'ils s'aimaient, qu'il avait l'amant le plus incroyable au monde, qu'il était incroyablement comblé au lit et que quand il prenait le dessus au lit, le voir se tordre de plaisir était la chose la plus érotique qu'il ait pu voir de sa vie. Il aimerait leur dire, le dire à tout le monde... mais il ne pouvait pas.

Sa seule consolation était que, même si c'était en secret pendant quelques heures dans un appartement, Ivan était à lui et il pouvait lui faire ce qu'il voulait, tout ce qu'il voulait.

* * *

_The End ~_


End file.
